This invention relates generally to a mechanism for guiding a work piece from one station to another in a material processing operation. Specifically, the invention relates to a delivery guide assembly for use in a rolling mill.
During a hot rolling process in a steel mill, a billet of hot steel (i.e., a work piece) is gradually reduced into a bar or rod of desired cross-sectional dimension and configuration. The reduction of the bar is accomplished by passing the unfinished steel through a plurality of rolling mill stands each having a pair of opposed grooved rollers for forming the bar. The rolling mill stands typically include a series of guide assemblies for guiding the bar to and from the grooved rollers. The delivery guide assembly typically includes a delivery holder, and a delivery guide or stripper for directing and processing the bar, wherein the delivery stripper is secured by the delivery holder.
As the bar travels through successive stands it must be guided into and out of the grooves on the opposed rollers. Improper alignment of the bar can result in a “cobble.” The term cobble refers to a mass of hot deformed bar at the point of initial failure and at upstream locations. The cobble results in a blockage in the in-line process and prevents continuation of the hot rolling process. Accordingly, the cobble must be cooled, cut, and removed prior to continued mill operations. Unfortunately, the mill remains shut down until the cobble is removed from, for example, the delivery guide assembly. Discontinuation of the mill operations results in economic losses borne by the manufacturer.
Known devices for securing the delivery stripper to a base include bolts that are tightened to produce the force necessary to secure the delivery stripper to the delivery holder. Other known devices include impact wedge assemblies that are moveable to create the force necessary to secure the delivery stripper to the delivery holder.
The known delivery guide assemblies fail to provide a means for readily removing delivery strippers from the delivery holder. For example, the bolts must be manually loosened and removed which can be time consuming when the cobble settles on a portion of the bolt. In another example, the impact wedge assemblies are typically positioned on the delivery guide assembly to prevent ready access for removal. Stated differently, a worker must manually strike the wedge assemblies at angles that are not conducive to ready removal. Accordingly, there exists a need for a delivery guide assembly that better provides for the ready removal of delivery strippers from the delivery holder.